headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flash: Going Rogue
"Going Rogue" is the fourth episode of season one of the superhero fantasy television series The Flash. It was directed by Glen Winter with a script written by Geoff Johns and Kai Yu Wu. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, October 28th, 2014 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Arrow 's very own Felicity Smoak takes a trip to Central City to visit Barry and the gang. A new criminal named Leonard Snart hits the streets committing crimes with his hi-tech cold gun. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Geoff Garrett - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * JP Finn - Producer * Aaron Helbing - Co-executive producer * Todd Helbing - Co-executive producer * Jaime Paglia - Co-executive producer * Alison Schapker - Consulting producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * David Nutter - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Blake Neely - Composer * Grainne Godfree - Editor * Jeffrey C. Mygatt - Director of photography * Tyler Harron - Production designer * Nathan Draper - Editor * Charles Lyall - Production manager * Robert Krippen - First assistant director * Chris Lamb - Second assistant director Notes & Trivia * Based on the characters by DC Comics. Developed by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns. * Actor Tom Cavanagh receives the "with..." credit qualifier in this episode. * Actor Jesse L. Martin receives the "and..." credit qualifier in this episode. * Actor Wentworth Miller is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Writer Kai Wu is credited as Kai Yu Wu in this episode. * Actor Christopher Rosamond is credited as Chris Rosamond in this episode. * This is the first episode of the series directed by Glen Winter. * This is the third episode of the series written by Geoff Johns. * This is the first episode of the series written by Kai Yu Wu. * This is the first appearance of Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold. He will make a handful of appearances on the show between seasons one and two before branching off to become a regularly billed cast member on the spin-off series Legends of Tomorrow. * As is most often the case, Cisco Ramon dubs Leonard Snart as "Captain Cold" in this episode, which is the character's code name in the Flash comic books. It is one of the only times in either this series or Legends of Tomorrow that Snart is referred to as Captain Cold. * Mick Rory only makes a cameo behind-the-scenes appearance at the end of this episode. He is played by actor Dominic Purcell. He will make his first full appearance in "Revenge of the Rogues". * The place that Leonard Snart intends on robbing is a Blackhawk Security facility. Blackhawk Security was also featured in the "Trust But Verify" episode of Arrow. * The character of Oswald Loomis is actually a foe of Superman in the comics and is known as the Prankster. He also appeared in an episode of the 1988 Superman cartoon series by Ruby-Spears Productions. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Flash (2014)/Episodes Category:Flash (2014)/Season 1 episodes Category:2014/Episodes Category:October, 2014/Episodes